ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Z
New Super Mario Bros. Z (initialized NSMBZ) is a crossover web series created by Toonwriter. It's made in inspiration to both Alvin-Earthworm's SMBZ series and LDEJRuff's SMBZ series attempt. Just like the latter, NSMBZ will also have a third franchise to join with Mario and Sonic mainly. However, it will be a franchise that would be very fitting for them: Mega Man. New Super Mario Bros. Z combines characters from Mario, Sonic and Mega Man franchises while having the events laid out partly in the style of Dragon Ball Z. The story is centered in the Mushroom Kingdom where Sonic and his friends were survivors of a mass genocide in Mobius, their homeland, by a humanoid robot called Metallix. By escaping their universe they met up with Mario and Luigi, later encountering the rest of their own friends in a quest to stop this major threat and its perpetrator. Characters Heroes *Heroes of the Stars **Mario⭐ **Luigi⭐ **Bowser⭐ **Yoshi⭐ **Red Yoshi⭐ **Bucken-Berry⭐ **Ala-Gold⭐ **Toadette⭐ **Princess Peach⭐ **Princess Daisy⭐ **Princess Rosalina⭐ **Apricot Luma **Yellow Luma **Red Luma **Blue Luma **Green Luma **Orange Luma **Geno⭐ **Koops⭐ **Vivian⭐ **Marchionne⭐ **Luciano⭐ **Aurora⭐ **Alice⭐ **Anna⭐ **Serina⭐ **Casanova Koopa (A feeble Koopa Troopa with a Mask of Loki)⭐ **Big Bertha⭐ **Captain Toad **Teenage Mutant Koopa Troopas⭐ ***Loren ***Woodrow ***Raul ***Armando **Elphaba Thropp⭐ **Bowser Jr.⭐ **Larry Koopa⭐ **Iggy Koopa⭐ **Morton Koopa Jr.⭐ **Roy Koopa⭐ **Wendy O. Koopa⭐ **Ludwig von Koopa⭐ **Lemmy Koopa⭐ **Princess Bowsette Koopa⭐ **Onaga Koopa⭐ **Onaga Jr.⭐ **Princess Marina **Dante Koopa **Kenny G **King Asylus **Prince Thatcher **Belton (Blue Bandit with a black felt cowboy hat) **Boom Boom **Pom Pom **Shy Guy Ninjas (Name pending) ***Red Shy Guy ***Blue Shy Guy ***Yellow Shy Guy ***Green Shy Guy ***Pink Shy Guy ***Black Shy Guy **Ryugon **Tony Goomba **Agent Violet **Piranha Plant (Name pending; Fights just like the Piranha Plant in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) **Rysik: A Gizoid made by Professor E. Gadd.⭐ **Birdo⭐ **Gonzales Mario **Somari Mario **Jason Mario **Light Blue Yoshi **Gold Yoshi **Captain Boo **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Lanky Kong **Chunky Kong **Funky Kong **Lord D. Rool: King K. Rool's goody-goody identical twin brother. *Sonic Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog⭐ **Miles "Tails" Prower⭐ **Knuckles the Echidna⭐ **Amy Rose⭐ **Cream the Rabbit⭐ **Cheese⭐ **Cosmo the Seedrian⭐ **Shadow the Hedgehog⭐ **Rouge the Bat⭐ **E-123 Omega⭐ **Silver the Hedgehog⭐ **Blaze the Cat⭐ **Marine the Raccoon **Manic the Hedgehog⭐ **Sonia the Hedgehog⭐ **Sally Acorn⭐ **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot **Rotor the Walrus **Nicole **Mina Mongoose⭐ **Gemerl⭐ **Emerl MK II⭐ **Zooey the Fox **Swiftrunner the Green Yoshi⭐ **Redfire the Red Yoshi⭐ **Aquabolt the Blue Yoshi⭐ *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Dr. Eggman Robotnik *Omelette Robotnik *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Clux *Drillmeister *Grapenut *Rock Force **Mega Man⭐ **Roll⭐ **Proto Man⭐ **Mega Mini **Pikan⭐ **Quint⭐ **Justice Man⭐ **Suna Light⭐ **Rokko Chan⭐ **Onee Chan⭐ **Rush **Microcon **Gun Man **Met Man **Chop Man **Gust Man **Quake Woman **Search Man 2.0 (Technical Megaman OC; based on SearchMan.EXE) **Ocean Man **Venom Woman **Neobat Man **Metroid Girl **Portal Man **Golem Woman **Guts Man⭐ **Cut Man⭐ **Elec Man⭐ **Ice Man⭐ **Fire Man⭐ **Bomb Man⭐ **Time Man⭐ **Oil Man⭐ **Lumber Man (Megaman OC; blue Wood Man, Ala Megaman 8-Bit Deathmatch)⭐ **Quick Man⭐ **Bubble Man⭐ **Crash Man⭐ **Shinobi Man (Megaman OC; purple Shadow Man- inspired by "Shadow Man" teaming up with Megaman is courtesy of Megaman Perfect Harmony) **Magnet Man **Top Man **Snake Man **Hydro Man (Technical OC; redesign of MM3PC Air Man with a new name) **Star Man **Napalm Man **Crystal Man **Knight Man **Yamato Man **Tomahawk Man **Blizzard Man **Centaur Man **Flame Man **Plant Man **Wind Man **Concrete Man **Tornado Man **Splash Woman **Plug Man **Jewel Man **Hornet Man **Magma Man **Galaxy Man **Sheep Man **Strike Man **Nitro Man **Solar Man **Ballade **Football Man (Megaman OC) **Tech Man (Megaman OC; the size of an Autobot) **Bulk Man (Megaman OC; based on Bulkhead from Transformers Animated; a Bulkhead-colored Gutsman) **Shark Man (Technical OC; redesigned from MMPC3) **Machete Man (Megaman OC based on Jason Voorhees) **Crypt Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Pulse Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Virus Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Fuse Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Photon Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Shock Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Circuit Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) **Charade Man (from Mega Man: Rock Force) Allies *Cappy: Mario's cap companion. *Princess Tabitha *Master Kaku *Tiara *Lubba *Polari *Lumalee *Poochy *Poochy Pups *Gooigi *Rescue Squad V *Stanley the Bugman *Mayor Pauline *Toadsworth *Polterpup *Glusher (Green Baby Yoshi ghost based on Slimer) *Twink *Starlow *Mallow *Goombario *Kooper *Bombette *Parakarry *Bow *Watt *Sushie *Lakilester *Goombaria *Goombella *Madame Flurrie *Enzan (Green Yoshi Kid) *Admiral Bobbery *Ms. Mowz *Goomba Bros. **Blue Goomba **Red Goomba *Queen Bean *Prince Peasley *Nabbit *Chargin' Chuck *Rawk Hawk *Best Glitz Pit Teams **KP Koopas ***KP Pete (Leader) ***KP Koopa Troopa (Name pending) ***KP Paratroopa (Name pending) **Magikoopa Masters ***Red Magikoopa (Name pending) ***Green Magikoopa (Name pending) ***White Magikoopa (Name pending) **Shellshockers ***Shellshock ***Shady Koopa Troopa (Name pending) ***Shady Paratroopa (Name pending) **Hand-It-Overs ***Bandy Andy ***Red Bandit (Name pending) ***Big Bandit (Name pending) ***Red Bandit (Name pending) **Big Bad Brute Bros. ***Hamma Jamma (Hammer Bro) ***Bamma (Boomerang Bro) ***Flare (Fire Bro) **Bob-Omb Squad ***Master Crash ***Bob-Omb (Name pending) ***Bob-Omb (Name pending) ***Bob-Omb (Name pending) **Punk Rocks ***Cleftor ***Hyper Bald Cleft (Name pending) ***Hyper Bald Cleft (Name pending) *Huey *TEC *Wario *Waluigi *Boshi *General Guy *Shy Guy Army *Count Bleck *Lady Tippi *O'Chunks *Nastasia *Mimi *Beldam *Marilyn *Doopliss *Kammy Koopa *Kamek *Broggy *Blitties *Elite Trio **Corporal Paraplonk **Private Goomp **Sergeant Guy *Captain Goomba (Mario & Luigi series) *Captain Koopa Troopa *Captain Shy Guy (Mario & Luigi series) *Kiddy Kong *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *K. Lumsy *Snide *Tutorial Pig *King Damashi *Queen Aleena *Dr. Light *Prof. Thane *Dr. Noele Lalinde *Rolina *Beat *Eddie *Auto *Doc *Tango *Mr. B (Big Daddy-based Yellow Devil; one of Roll's Helpers) *Crea and Prea (reborn as Roll's helpers) *Krutzil (Golden Huitzil; one of Roll's helpers) *Bumblechu (Robot companion based on Pikachu and Bumblebee; one of Pikan's helpers) *Buster Bot (design based on Basic Robot from Spongebob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom; one of Pikan's helpers) *Wheelon (Blue Wheelie Rider) *Wicobot Gold (one of Pikan's) *Wicobot Silver (one of Pikan's) *Wicobot Red (one of Pikan's) *Wicobot Blue (one of Pikan's) *Wicobot Green (one of Pikan's) *Wicobot Pink (one of Pikan's) *Dashin (Blue Rush; one of Rokko-Chan's helpers) *Birdy (Red Beat; one of Rokko-Chan's helpers) *Flip-Top (Green Eddie; one of Rokko-Chan's helpers) *Karaoke (Purple Tango; one of Piano's helpers) *Swordy (Design exactly like a Swordy Virus; one of Piano's helpers) *Tencrow (Same name as one of the enemies from Megaman 8; one of Piano's helpers) *Scratty (A Lemmingle; One of Piano's helpers) *Red Romper (Name pending; one of Piano's helpers) *Green Romper (Name pending; one of Piano's helpers) *PNO-1 (A red version of Metal Slug's SVW-001 Slug Gunner; one of Piano's helpers) *PNO-2 (A golden yellow version of Metal Slug's MG Unit; one of Piano's helpers) *Mercenary J (A Sniper Joe ala Megaman X) *Rabbiton (Same name as one of the enemies from Megaman 8; one of Piano's helpers) *Duo *Garbage Man (Technical Megaman OC; Fully Charged Guts Man) *Demo Man (Demolitions & Renovations Robot) *Phantasm Man (Hologram Training Robot) *Freight Man (High Security Delivery Robot) *Macabre Man (Museum Curator Robot) *Carousel Man (Theme Park Management Robot) *Evergreen Woman (Wilderness Protection Robot) *Saint (The Peacekeeping and Negotiating Robot) *Dr. Cossack *Kalinka *Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters **Tumbella **Bright Man **Toad Man **Drill Man **Pharaoh Man **Ring Man **Dust Man **Dive Man **Skull Man *Splinter Cell **Prof. Alfonso Wily: Dr. Wily's rebellious, goody-good nephew. **Bert Wily: Alfonso Wily's son. **Bass **Piano **Namagem **Hood Man: Also known as Dr. Thomas Light's son and Suna's older brother, Jason Light. Jason was murdered by Mega Man CX in a fight against him during one of Dr. Wily's attacks to New Light City. Just before the funeral, and unnoticed, Jason's corpse was taken by Bass while a Copybot- placed by Piano- was used as a replacement for the dead body. Then Bass and Piano delivered Jason's corpse to Prof. Wily, who almost completely roboticized him (in a process similar to Robocop), turning him into a super fighting cyborg, which was implemented with Jason's thoughts, memories and personality. Two months later, the cyborg was powered on but suffered a bit of setbacks due to problems with its personality. Eventually, it began to act like it should be and thus, Jason Light was reborn. But of course, the instant he remembered being murdered by one of Dr. Wily's robots, Jason became murderous and cold-blooded. He planned to avenge his own murder by confronting his killer, while meanwhile putting an end to his criminal empire. Jason took up a more aggressive type of crime fighting as Hood Man, becoming loyal to Prof. Wily. **Sonic Man (Technical OC; redesigned from MMPC) **Volt Man (Technical OC; redesigned from MMPC) **Dyna Man (Technical OC; redesigned from MMPC) **Slicer Man (Technical OC; rename and redesign of Blade Man from MMPC3) **Torch Man (Technical OC; redesigned from MMPC3) **Sniper Man (My Megaman OC) **Tiger Man (My Megaman OC) **Casino Man (My Megaman OC) **Control Unit ZN9 (Advanced Multipurpose Piloting Robot) **Tread Man (Personal All Terrain Robot) **Miser Man (Banking Robot) **Sugar Woman (Candy Promotion & Production Robot) **Static Man (High Capacity Database Transferal Robot) **Twilight Man (Satellite Monitoring Robot) **Dandy Man (Aristocratic Infiltration Robot) **Munitions Woman (Missile Control Robot) **Nail Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Hammer Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Tank Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Jet Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Glue Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Trinitro Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Rainbow Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Yo-Yo Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Comet Woman (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Whirlpool Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) **Yoku Man (from Mega Man Unlimited) Villains *Diablor Koopa: Bowser's evil twin brother. *Wart *Princess Shroob *Grodus *Sir Crump *Shadow Queen: Back from the dead, permanently inhabiting a brand new (and attractive) body made just for her. *Diablor's Koopalings: **Diablor Jr. **Cheatsey Koopa **Din Koopa **Bully Koopa **Kootie Pie Koopa **Einstein von Koopa **Hip Koopa **Hop Koopa *Wart's Froglings **Wart II *Cackletta *Fawful *Midbus *Brute Force Federation **Dieter **Kaley **Beef *Smithy *Manto Maximo *Waddam Maximo *Lucien: An evil clone of Luigi who permanently took tennis racquet with the remnants of the evil spirit of the same name. *Toadlop *Evil Yoshi (Name pending): Basically a brown Boshi. *Vegas Kong *Rozer *King Boo *Hellen Gravely *Polterkitty *Neville *Lydia *Chauncey *The Floating Whirlindas *Shivers *Melody Pianissima *Mr. Luggs *Spooky *Bogmire *Biff Atlas *Miss Petunia *Nana *Slim Bankshot *Henry and Orville *Boolossus *Uncle Grimmly *Clockwork Soldiers *Sue Pea *Jarvis *Sir Weston *Vincent Van Gore *Steward *Chambrea *Kruller *Chef Soulfflé *Amadeus Wolfgeist *King MacFright *Dr. Potter *Morty *Ug *Clem *Serpci *Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny *Captain Fishook *Johnny Deepend *DJ Phantasmagloria *Petey Piranha *Psycho Iris (Inhabiting a Gizoid as a permanent body for him) *Ivo the Hedgehog *Popple *Croco *Bowyer *Yaridovich *Shadow Mario: A Shadow Mario clone formed into its own being thanks to a simple, badly weakened evil Boo unintentionally inhabiting it. As a result, the two permanently merged into one being. *Spirit Squad: An all-male green-themed cheer squad who supports the villains. They fight dirty. **Kenny Duskor: An all green Shy Guy. **Johnny Jarkus: A Battletoad-like Frogog. **Mitch Goomba: An all green Goomba. **Nicky Troopa: An energetic Green Koopa Troopa. **Mikey Mallet: A Hammer Bro who loves smashing his opponents with his hammer when it comes to fighting. *Taishi: An exiled Sammer Guy with incredible abilities. *Axem Rangers X **Axem Red **Axem Black **Axem Green **Axem Pink **Axem Yellow **Axem Blue **Axem White **Axem Orange **Axem Gold **Axem Diamond *"Goomba" (Name pending; The evil creature minion looking just like the one from the infamous SMB movie, but better-looking in terms of design) *Zelusa *Dark Mario *Riphop *Blocksteady *Basilisx *Zeldon *Prince Peasley's evil twin brother (Name pending) *Mecha Mario *Phanto *Bio-Piranha *Iron Adonis Twins *Jr. Troopa *Francis *Buzzar *Crystal King *Shroob Experiments **Dark Boom Boom **Scorpioob *General Shrooz *Dr. Eggman 2.0 *Dr. Julian Robotnik *Dr. Ivo Robotnik (based on AoStH Robotnik) (Perhaps a name change might be in order for "AoStH Robotnik"?) *Dr. Evion Robotnik *Eggman Nega *Eggful (Fawful-like Eggman replica) *Egg-Titan (Hulk-like Eggman replica) *Metallix *Snively Robotnik *Starkmaster the Walrus *Ramirez the Lion *Tundra the Walrus *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor *S.S.S.S.S. Squad **Nazo the Hedgehog/Cyber Nazo **Rubia the Hedgehog **Swifty the Shrew **Gustina **War Walrus **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts **Dragon Breath **Dynamight **Skweel **Arganight **Arctico **Moto Bug Gang ***Moto Pursue ***Moto Speedy ***Moto Bashful ***Moto Pokey **Dukow **Bukow **Sleet the Wolf **Dingo **Tails Doll **Metal Marine **Techno Destructo **Bozo Destructo **Egg Robo 2.0 **E-101 Beta MK-II **Zerkex (a.k.a. B1-66ER from the Animatrix, redesigned by Eggman 2.0) **Dragon Breath **Sir F-Fuzzy Logik **Skweel **Dynamight **Sir Cogs-a-Lot **E-134 Quackula (Cyborg vampire duck) **Roboticized Masters (Metallix's organic-hating regime) ***Mecha Sonic/Metallix ***Mecha Amy/Rose Woman ***Mecha Sally/Acorn Woman ***Metal Tails/Tails Man ***Metal Knuckles/Knuckles Man ***Metal Cosmo/White Seed ***Shadow Android-X/Umbra Man ***Metal Cream & Robo Cheese/Rhythm & Tempo ***Mecha Rouge/Rouge Woman ***Metal Silver/Silver Man ***Metal Blaze/Pyre Woman ***Metal Vector/Crocogator Man ***Metal Espio/Espio Man ***Metal Charmy/Charmy Man *Ultron Sigma *Dr. Albert Wily *Sergeant Breaker Night *Proto-Quint (Quint's Replacement) *Mega Man CX *Symbiote Girl *Break Man (Technical Megaman OC; Proto-Quint's brother and Proto Man's evil counterpart) *Chaotique *Ra Thor (Rebuilt and upgraded into a clone of X in Shadow Armor) *Dark Bass (Bass's replacement) *Dr. Wily's Robot Masters **Muscle Man (Guts Man's replacement; made out of Nintendo Power Guts Man) **Scissor Man (Cut Man's replacement; A clone of him with the colors of his Captain N version) **Electro Man (Elec Man's replacement; made out of ElecMan.EXE) **Arctic Man (Ice Man's replacement; made out of Ruby Spears Ice Man) **Inferno Man (Fire Man's replacement) **Detonator Man (Bomb Man's replacement; A clone of Crash Man with the colors and additional abilities of Bomb Man) **Cobra Man (Snake Man's replacement; made out of SnakeMan.EXE) **Tidal Man (Bubble Man's replacement; Design like that of a Screwdiver Heartless in the colors of BubbleMan.EXE) **Swift Man (Quick Man's replacement; a purple clone of him) **Spin Man (Top Man's replacement; A clone of Top Man with the colors of his Captain N version) **Magnet Man 2.0 (Magnet Man's replacement; made out of MagnetMan.EXE) **Botanic Man (Plant Man's replacement; made out of a recolor of PlantMan.EXE) **Necro Man (Skull Man's replacement; made out of an all silver recolor of SkullMan.EXE) **Infinity Man (Ra Moon reborn into what looked like a recolor of Thanos) **Chemistry Man **Hypno Woman **Metal Man **Air Man **Crash Man **Flash Man **Heat Man **Wood Man Gallery Heroes MSOSG Mario.png|Mario MSOSG Luigi.png|Luigi Princesspeachwoe.png|Princess Peach Daisy (Mario Party 10).png|Princess Daisy Yoshiwoe.png|Yoshi Bowserwoe.png|Bowser Wario-0.png|Wario Waluigi (1).png|Waluigi BowserJrSmash4.png|Bowser Jr. Sonicwoe.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tailswoe.png|Tails Knuckleswoe.png|Knuckles Amyrosewoe.png|Amy Rose Creamwoe.png|Cream the Rabbit Cheesewoe.png|Cheese Cosmo in Sonic Super Blast.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Shadowwoe.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rougewoe.png|Rouge the Bat Jet the Hawk.png|Jet the Hawk Wave-SonicFreeRiders.png|Wave the Swallow Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Storm.png|Storm the Albatross Sonic series sonia 2D.png|Sonia Sonic series manic 2D.png|Manic Mina Mongoose (2D).png|Mina Mongoose Sonic Legacy Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr..jpg|Morton Koopa Jr. Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa Wendy Koopa.png|Wendy Koopa Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa MM11-MegaMan.png|Mega Man 000000000Protoman10.png|Proto Man Rysik.png|Rysik Gonzales Mario.png|Gonzales Somari Mario2.png|Somari Ut24yuvosto11.png|Big Bertha and Baby Cheep bowsette__by_themistressofdiscord-dcnuwjv.png|Bowsette Lord D. Rool.png|Lord D. Rool Marchionne.png|Marchionne Luciano.png|Luciano BlackPeach.png|Aurora RedPalutena.png|Alice KH2_Kairi.jpg|Anna SerinaNewBody.png|Serina Teenage Mutant Koopa Troopas.png|Teenage Mutant Koopa Troopas Belton.png|Belton Allies Princess Tabitha.png|Princess Tabitha Kaku.png|Master Kaku TEC.png|TEC Classic_style_blasto_woman_by_kcruzer_dcrwd78.png|Blasto Woman Villains Metallix.png|Metallix The_Doomsday_Project_289.png|Snively Robotnik Dr._Julian_Robotnik.png|Dr. Julian Robotnik Scratch_and_Grounder.png|Scratch and Grounder Coconuts-0.png|Coconuts Four_Moto_Bugs.png|Moto Bug Gang Dukow.png|Dukow Bukow.png|Bukow What_if_artificial_chaos_zero_by_nibroc_rock-dahqt4p.png|Amaos Ultron_Sigma.png|Ultron Sigma dcb9blx-a986db21-0359-4033-b472-dfc03459411a.png|Ultron Sigma (w/o cape) 934full-ultron-omega.jpg|Ultron Omega Dr._Wily_(with_hair).png|Dr. Albert Wily Protoman_zx_by_nextgenproject.jpg|Proto-Quint Break_man_by_therealmegaman_daq48jc.png|Break Man Megaman_CX.png|Mega Man CX X6armorshadow.jpg|Ra Thor Dr._Wily's_Robot_Masters.png|Dr. Wily's Main Robot Masters Classic_style_hypno_woman_by_kcruzer_dcrwd6r.png|Hypno Woman Classic_style_chemistry_man_by_kcruzer_dcrwd7q.png|Chemistry Man DdNf5BeUQAAzFh9.jpg|Infinity Man Trivia *This series will contain elements of the following: **Super Mario Bros: Heroes of the Stars **Dragon Ball Z & Super **One Piece **Kirby: Right Back at Ya! **D-Sun's Power Star **Randy Solem's Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom **Alvin-Earthworm's Super Mario Bros. Z **Kingdom Hearts **Fairy Tail **My Hero Academia **Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2 **Super Mario Odyssey **Sonic Forces **Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite **Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM **Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog **Sonic Underground **Sonic X **Hurricane360's Sonic GX **Fatal Fury **Street Fighter **Mortal Kombat **SmasherBlock's Super Mario Bros. GT *There will be some movies for New Super Mario Bros. Z, including one based on the infamous horror games (Mario) The Music Box and (Mario) The Music Box -ARC-. Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mega Man Category:Crossovers Category:Web Series Category:Work In Progress Category:Toonwriter